Lily and Petunia: Unstoppable Twins
by Aeraqua
Summary: Snape discovers that not only Lily can do magic, but Petunia can also! What will happen in their years of Hogwarts, and will the sisters stay together during hardships? Current pairings SnapexPetunia, JamesxLily. Tell me if you want them changed.
1. Chapter 1

_I know I should really be working on my other story: Holly Potter, but I couldn't resist. In this story, Lily and Petunia are the same age. Oh, I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form._

***

A greasy-haired, curved nose boy peeked around the bushes. He could not have been more than nine or ten. Yet, even with his too-large cloak around him, he was staring almost greedily at the one of the girls in the park. The red-headed one. She had fiery red hair, and striking green eyes. Her sister, next to her, was tall and slender, but with rather pale blond hair, looked almost transparent.

The red headed girl had started swinging. Higher and higher she got, until her sister screamed. "Lily, don't do it!"

What the redheaded girl was going to do quickly became apparent. She literally flew off the swing, landing far too gracefully, like a trapeze artist. Giggling, she ran back to the swing.

"Mummy said not to do that!" The blond girl scolded.

"Why not?" The redhead shrugged. "It's fun, Tuney, you should try it."

"You should be glad no one here is watching. They'd think we were freaks!"

"Aw, Tuney don't be so mean!"

It was now that the greasy-haired boy stepped out of the bushes. It became apparent that he had been practicing this for quite some time.

Both girls screamed. "You were spying on us!" The girl nicknamed Tuney pointed her finger accusingly.

The boy flushed. "Wasn't." He mumbled. "Wouldn't spy on a _Muggle_, anyways." He said this word with contemptuous sneer. The blond girl flushed. Although she didn't know what "Muggle" meant, she could tell it didn't mean something good.

"Lily, let's go already!"

The blond girl's sister, who had seemed smaller until now, seemed to grow much taller. "Yeah, don't insult my twin!"

The boy nearly choked. "Your twin?!"

"We're not identical. We're _fraternal." _She said this word with some pride. And sniffing, both girls strode off.

The boy was left standing there, speechless. _Twins._ If that was the case, then usually both would have powerful magical power. Since _Lily _had already shown obvious magical power, then the other girl, _Petunia_, was bound to be…a witch.

_Tell me if you like it! Review please!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is dedicated to Luiz4200, LilyLunaEtheline, Batamut, and minoki. Thanks for reviewing! (And I still don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.)_

*******

"No, I really don't feel well," Petunia said. She pressed her hand to her forehead, praying that it would make it hot.

Her twin sister looked at her in concern. "Are you alright? Don't you want to lie down?"

Backing out of the kitchen door, Petunia forced a smile. "No, it's okay. I'll just go take a quick walk. Fresh air will do me some good." Turning, she positively fled down the street, walking as fast as possible without actually running.

Lily stared after her. Her sister was definitely up to something. But what? Waiting until her sister was a few hundred yards away, she crept after her.

Severus Snape was having a very bad day. First completely blowing his cover with those Evans girls, especially with the redheaded one. Then nearly getting pounded to bits by his great brute of a father at home. Could it get any worse? Silently creeping down the staircase, his eyes narrowed in fury as he watched his father down yet another bottle of beer. But he managed to make it down without incident, and escaped out of the house, into the bright blue day outside.

Petunia looked back to make sure she wasn't being followed. Though Lily was one of the sweetest girls alive (to her parents, anyways), she could be quite devilish at times. So far, all clear. Now, she slowed her pace to a leisurely walk, and took the fork to the playground.

Lily, looking through her binoculars, nearly pumped her fist in the air, but didn't, because Petunia might've seen. So Petunia wasn't as disapproving about "freak activities" as she said she was! Like an undercover detective, Lily jogged lightly after her sister.

Petunia reached the playground. She was glad she had come now—no one was here. She walked hesitantly to the swings, and put her hand on the cool metal. Then, steeling her resolve, she sat upon it, and began to swing. Higher, and higher she got, until she squeezed her eyes shut and jumped. A normal girl would've plummeted and broke an ankle or arm. But Petunia, like her sister, quite literally flew, and something amazing happened. Severus, the very boy who had insulted her earlier, walked into the playground at the very moment, and witnessed the transformation.

Petunia's longish neck grew even longer, and her wide arms grew longer, into wings. Her pale blond hair morphed into white feathers at the back of her neck, and her legs and feet became the back of the bird. Petunia Evans, was now, most definitely, a swan.

Lily, who hadn't seen this transformation, entered the playground by the side entrance at that very moment. Instead of seeing her sister, she saw a much disheveled swan on the ground. Before she could make a move, though, she saw the boy from earlier that day step into the playground. His face was passive, though she could see amazement and disbelief in it. What was so special about a swan? She wondered.

The swan started squawking, and wouldn't let the boy close. It pranced around on the ground, seemingly unsure of what to do.

The boy's next words shocked Lily. "Petunia." He said urgently. "You've just turned into a swan. This means that you're a witch."

This did not seem to appease the swan, who tried to peck him. He dodged backwards. "No, listen to me. A witch is someone who can do magic." The swan froze.

"Your sister Lily is also a witch—both of you are, because you're twins. But I think that since you two are twins, you two should have the same abilities. And since you just turned into a swan, Lily can probably also turn into a swan or something.

Now, Lily finally had enough. She marched up to him. "Just what do you think you're doing?" She shouted. "That's obviously not my sister, so stop trying to apologize for your behavior!"

The boy looked up into her striking green eyes. "It's the truth," he said defensively. She saw something in his eyes—was it contempt or admiration? But his eyes told the truth. This swan was Petunia.

Feeling extremely foolish, she walked up to it. The swan looked at her—imploringly?

"Petunia?"

Its head bobbed.

"Is that a yes?"

Another bob.

"How did you get yourself into this?"

A shake of the head.

"She doesn't know," the boy clarified. "Well, no one really knows the first time, right? Unless you become an Animagus or something…?"

"Animagus?"

"Never mind. Anyways, Petunia, what did you do to transform?"

The swan lifted up her wings, and mimicked flying.

"I see. What if you do that again but visualize turning back into a human, not a bird?"

The swan simply stared.

"Come on, Tuney, show me how you did it!"

Now the swan looked annoyed. She used a wingtip to point at the swing.

"She wants you to put her on the swing," the boy explained. "That's how she did it the first time."

"Oh," Lily said, feeling foolish. "I'll do it, then." She put her hands on the swan's sides, and tried to lift her. "Wow, Tuney, you sure are heavy!"

The swan looked immensely put out.

"Let me do it," the boy offered.

"No!" Lily looked offended. "I'll try again. But why can't Petunia get on the swing herself?"

"I don't think she knows how to take off," the boy said with a crack of a smile. Petunia gave him a deadly glance, before turning her head to the side with disdain.

Lily sighed. Using all of her strength, she lifted the swan up onto the swing. "Now I guess I have to push you," she sighed. "This is what you must feel like being the older twin."

She pushed swan-Petunia harder and harder, until Petunia lifted her wings, and took off. This time, her wings shortened until they became arms—her neck became shorter, her pale blond hair forming again, and her T-shirt and shorts appearing where the feathers were. Lily watched, her mouth open. But then, something went wrong. Petunia crumpled onto the ground, gasping in pain.

"Tuney!" Lily shrieked, running to her sister.

Petunia groaned. "I think I broke an ankle."

"Come on, I'll help you up." Lily bent down and lifted Petunia onto her feet. "Let's go. Your ankle looks really bad." And the two girls, one hobbling, and one walking, went away, totally forgetting the greasy-haired, hook-nosed boy. He sighed. It was just as well. He walked into the opposite direction, into the trees and the sinister part of the village.

_Please please review! Your reviews decide whether I continue with this story or not. _


	3. Alert: Please Read

Do you guys want me to continue writing Lily and Petunia: Unstoppable Twins? Because I haven't gotten any reviews on the last chapter, is it because it's boring? I don't know, so if you want to me to continue and/or revise, please leave me a review. If not, I guess I'll just quit this story, because no one's interested. Please, do review. I love this plot and promise it will get much more interesting!


	4. Chapter 3

_I know a "sorry" won't suffice for the 7 months of wait you've endured for me to continue with this story. I've gotten so many encouraging reviewers after that alert I've sent you. But now, it's summer vacation for us (finals is over, yay!) and I'll finally be able to work on my stories now. Once again, I apologize for the VERY long wait. Thanks, and I hope you'll forgive me and keep reviewing!_

"Petunia!" Mrs. Evans screamed as she saw her daugher's unnatural looking bloated ankle. "What on Earth have you been doing?"

"Flying," Petunia mumbled, with a grin on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a—oh never mind, Mom, I'll explain later. Can we go to the hospital now?"

"Oh, honey…" her mom turned away. She charged up the stairs with speed Petunia had never seen her use. "Harold," her mom called, "Petunia's gotten injured. We need to go to the hospital!"

In the moment that both her parents weren't there, Petunia turned to Lily, who was slinking right behind her. "Hey, Lils." She said, embarrassed. "I'm really sorry I called you a freak when I wanted to have your unnatural powers myself."

Lily blinked. "Oh, Tuney! I forgive you already. But that boy said that we were witches and we had some kind of power…and you, Tuney, you can turn into a swan!"

Petunia grinned—she couldn't help herself. She couldn't ever remember being proud of herself and doing something special before Lily. "That boy—I think his last name's Snape—said that you probably could, too."

"I know!" Lily said excitedly, grasping both of Petunia's hands in her own. "I can't believe we can do stuff like this. It's like magic!"

"Magic…" Petunia mused. "I always thought you'd be the one to have magic. You're the special one, Lily."

Lily frowned, shaking her head. "No, Tuney," she said firmly. "You're pretty and protective and you're the best older twin I could have. You're definitely special."

And Petunia smiled, and hugged Lily hard. Suddenly, both girls burst into tears and just clutched at each other.

"I'm so sorry for always being jealous of you," Petunia sniveled.

"And I'm sorry too for not understanding at times." Lily whispered.

They broke apart and wiped at their tears as Harold and Rose Evans came down the stairs, white-faced.

_I know, short chapter. But it does tie up some hard feelings __._

_Once again, I love all my reviewers…_

_Sorry I couldn't reply to my reviewers. There were simply too many wonderful encouraging ones! _

_But this chapter IS dedicated to…._

Tabbycat1220

Marauder's Queen

minoki

Luiz4200

Allen Pitt

LilyLunaEtheline

Ann

Holly Xavier-Diggory

Harry and Ginny 4Eva

allora123

TwilightFreaks95

LilyBet (and by the way, I've read a bit of your fanfictions)

lovvvvvvvveeeeeeeee it

silvermoongurl01

firecat8

Sophia Anna-Mae

Medusa123

_Click the review link below, please?_


End file.
